


家族事务

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 当你们的家人用各种方式纠缠在一块儿的时候，要分手实在是有点困难。





	家族事务

**Author's Note:**

> 爱情喜剧AU，非常傻白甜并无理取闹（我猜还是甜的吧  
非特工设定

听证会结束的时候，大楼外面开始下雨，德卡特怒气冲冲地折腾着自己的伞，想要在某个特定的大个子追上他之前就离开这个鬼地方。

“走开，别烦我，我现在没心情。”那个熟悉的阴影靠上来，德卡特不用回头也知道是谁。

“我跟名字不能提的那位先生谈过了，你的执照没什么问题，在一个月内就能重新注册。”卢克没有被阴雨天气影响心情，更不会被德卡特吓住。

“我没有让你去帮我谈谈。”德卡特好不容易撑开了伞，便立刻往外走。

“那可不，我千里迢迢地赶过来，就是因为伦敦的薯条太好吃了，这天气也真不错，哈？”卢克在他身后喊。

德卡特已经走远好十几步了，此刻猛地刹车，在原地做了会儿思想斗争才又往回走，“你的伞呢？谁来英国会不带伞，哈？”

“我租了辆车，在那儿，充分吸取了上次不得不走二十公里的教训。”卢克指了指不远处停在旗杆下的那辆越野车。

“是海蒂告诉你的？”德卡特抬着头，皱着眉间询问。

卢克耸了耸肩，“她告诉了萨姆，萨姆通知的我，因为上次海蒂直接联系我弄得你很不高兴，但总的来说没错，是海蒂告诉我你的听证会在今天，会决定你之后能不能继续从事滑雪教练的工作。”

“你害我吊销了执照，一年没有工作，现在又是什么情况？”德卡特有些夸张了，实际上并不是一年都没有工作，他们夏天的时候还在佛罗里达海滩边上遇到了，德卡特兼职冲浪教练，而卢克带着萨姆来度假，欧文也正好放假从法国回来，跟着德卡特来佛罗里达放松。当然，德卡特不理解他有什么好放松的，他在法国读书已经很放松了。德卡特和卢克不痛不痒不咸不淡地互相聊了几句，然后就打算分道扬镳，但结果欧文和萨姆闹出了一场“离家出走”大戏，卢克差点报警，德卡特只好陪他找了一天的萨姆。

卢克放慢了口气，一字一句地道，“不是我害你吊销了执照，我只是说出了事实。”

“你明明知道他活该挨揍，他蓄意把那个小伙子绊倒的，艾瑞克绑着滑雪板滚了十多米，那地方担架都进不去，艾瑞克差点就瘸了。”

“武力不能解决所有问题。”卢克冷静地道。

“诚实显然也不能。”德卡特讽刺地道，他们谁也不愿意先避开对方的目光，于是只好傻乎乎地互相瞪着，直到眼睛有点发酸，德卡特摘下眼镜擦了擦，及时断开了视线。

德卡特撑着伞站在雨里用手帕擦镜片，而卢克站在大楼外的玻璃外沿下，看着雨像帘子般从面前落下。

卢克低声咕哝，“简直不敢相信你还在生气。”

“简直不敢相信你道歉的方式就是在圣诞节前从加拿大跑过来看我再出丑一遍。”德卡特回嘴，重新戴回了眼镜。

——“我都知道我错了。”

这句话两个人几乎是同时说出口的，说完了又气恼万分，觉得自己再坚持三秒该多好。

卢克试着沉默了一阵，明智地决定像越过天气一样跳过这个话题，“我去博物馆接萨姆和你妈妈，你妈妈非要带她参观博物馆，实际上她昨天都去过一次了，中午也许我们可以一起吃顿饭。”

德卡特的怒气一下子泄完了，老实说，他也不太清楚一开始自己到底在气什么，大概都成了某种奇怪的习惯了。

“我觉得我妈一直对‘分手’这个词有误会，看在老天份上，我们分手都一年了，为什么你来伦敦还是把萨姆交给我妈？”

“乔纳说我们分手是我们的事情，我们应该自己解决，不能妨碍海蒂去岛上做课题研究，说到这个，不知道海蒂是怎么说服我妈的，但他们今年似乎打算来伦敦过圣诞。”

“行啊，没关系，他们能住在我们家……”德卡特本能地回答，反应过来差点咬到自己舌头，卢克家族过于庞大，而卢克家可没有那么大，所以每次卢克家“进城”探亲，多半都会借住在肖夫人那里。都怪他妈，海蒂，还有萨姆，和卢克家其他那些狗兄弟，害他差点也忘记分手这回事了。

而卢克一家来伦敦过圣诞，自然意味着卢克也会在伦敦过圣诞。

“他们应该就是这么打算的，我有点怀疑他们自己有一个聊天组，就是没有我们两个，”卢克说，“我甚至有一种总有一天他们会把我们扫地出门的预感。”

德卡特愣住了，“草。”他说。

当你们的家人用各种方式纠缠在一块儿的时候，要分手实在是有点困难，德卡特一贯觉得自己是个有毅力的人，此时也产生了一丝怀疑。

他不能把萨姆从他妈妈身边剥离开对吧？前几天欧文还说在法国给萨姆买了圣诞礼物，天晓得他和海蒂可从来没收到过欧文的圣诞礼物。更何况海蒂的博士论文要在乔纳的岛上做研究课题，她在那儿待了快三年了，不可能让她功亏一篑对不对？

“草，”德卡特又重复了一遍，他疑虑万分地问面前的大个子，“我们真的分手了对吧？”

“我不知道，也许我们程序没走对，你觉得应该趁圣诞节开个听证会解决一下这个问题吗？”卢克非常认真地回答。

“你说的对，我们难得意见一致。”德卡特举着伞转身走向自己的车，雨已经小了不少，滴答落在伞面上。

“中午等你吃饭？”卢克又在他背后喊。

德卡特点了点头，怒气在他身上已经完全消失了。


End file.
